


terms of defeat

by days4daisy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Competitiveness, Extra Treat, M/M, Masturbation, honor bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/pseuds/days4daisy
Summary: Thor cocks his head, interest in blue eyes that seem to go on forever. Steve can’t begin to know what the guy sees. 1500 years old, prince from a world of gods. Pinned now under Steve with a smile on his lips.





	terms of defeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impala_Chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/gifts).



All movement stops except the bed springs. They, unprepared for the jolt, creak in protest before uncoiling into place. Thor looks up from his back with wide eyes, and Steve’s smile fades in sudden concern. He has Thor straddled, weighing him to the mattress. The start of bruises blush around Thor's wrists. Steve laughs weakly. “Sorry,” he says. “Got a little carried away. You alright?”

Hands on Steve's thighs stop him from climbing off. Thor cocks his head, interest in blue eyes that seem to go on forever. Steve can’t begin to know what the guy sees. 1500 years old, prince from a world of gods. Pinned now under Steve with a smile on his lips. “That was good,” he says. “You’re quite fast.”

“You were taking it easy on me,” Steve jokes.

Thor’s hands scale Steve's thighs and settle in loose C’s around his hips. His bottom lip is between his teeth. It wouldn't surprise Steve to find out the guy can see through his skin to all his inner human workings. “I was not,” Thor says. “You are quite strong. It is impressive.”

“Thor,” Steve protests, half-laughing.

When he tries to move again, Thor balls fingers in his shirt. “We made a wager, captain. You defeated me. Name your terms.”

Back in Steve's day, there had to be an understanding between men. These things did not, could not, happen on a whim. But Thor is so explicit in his expectations, they may as well be drawing up a contract. Steve has never experienced anything like Thor.

“Instead of naming terms, why don’t we…” Steve traces Thor’s arms up to the shoulders, and Thor tilts towards him for a kiss. Warmth slides to Steve’s belly. He rocks forward, and Thor sighs. Steve smiles against his lips.

When he draws back, Thor blinks, tongue across his kiss-warmed mouth. “Am I not worthy of your terms?” he asks.

“What?”

“You defeated me,” Thor says, frowning. “I promise you, I am quite capable.”

“Thor, I didn’t mean-” A hand curls across the back of Steve's neck.

“Please,” Thor gazes up at Steve. “Let me prove myself.”

Steve smiles and kisses the inside of Thor’s hand. Thor's fingers twitch, gentle despite the strength of the non-human behind it. “Sometimes I forget we come from different places,” Steve says.

Thor hums agreement. “You’ve taught me much already.”

Thor’s suggestions used to center on how much he had to teach Steve. Life outside Earth, Thor’s lineage, his prowess, the capabilities of his people. In recent visits, his gaze has become light and eager to learn.

“Let's get your shirt off,” Steve says. He’s taken aback by the brightening of Thor’s eyes and the smile that broadens on his face. He pulls his t-shirt over his head and tosses it off the side of the bed.

“What next, captain?” Thor asks. Eagerness warms his face.

As old as Thor is, he clearly hasn’t had much experience being bested. It’s a novelty for Thor to lose. Something rare and, in trusted company, exciting. Steve feels the thrum of Thor’s solid body between his legs. The delight in his expression borders on hunger.

“Link your hands above your head,” Steve tells him, “and keep them there until I say you can move them.”

Thor’s eyes twitch wider, and his tongue crosses his lips. He lifts his arms above his head, fingers clasped like a man deep in prayer. His arms stretch strong, as far as they can reach. Thor tilts his head against one bicep. “Is this acceptable?” he asks.

“Hell yeah it is,” Steve breathes. He can’t keep his mouth off Thor’s or his hand from his face. Thor nods forward, urging more, and Steve is happy to give it. Thor’s mouth is hot, and his lips soft and wet. It’s hard to move on from them.

But Steve knows where he wants to be, his lips teasing down Thor’s throat to his chest. Thor’s back arches with a deep inhale. His skin tastes sweet, not the salt Steve expects from their sparring.

Thor’s head dips back when Steve’s lips curl around a nipple. It starts a soft pink but quickly forms a tightened pebble. The perfect size to tease his lips and teeth around.

Thor groans under him. “May I touch you yet?” he asks. One minute in? Steve shoots Thor a disbelieving grin. He finds lust on Thor’s face, his eyes dark like ocean depths. His hands shiver above his head.

“No,” Steve says, awed. Thickness builds under his sweats. “Not until I say, remember?”

Thor blows out a heavy breath. “I remember.” He clenches his hands in a show of renewed resolve. There is excitement in his clenched jaw and anticipation in his staggered breaths.

As Steve slides down, his lips tease across Thor’s ribcage. Gently, he scrapes Thor's skin with his teeth. Restless, Thor shifts, but his hands remain fixed above his head.

Steve urges Thor’s thighs to spread, and Thor is more than eager to comply. Thor’s arousal forms a thick line under his pants.

Steve drags teeth across his bottom lip. With Thor’s slacks still on, he curls his mouth over the tented fabric. Steve can taste how hard Thor is, his eagerness pushing against the zipper. “Captain,” Thor protests. His hands, white knuckled, do not move.

Steve glances at Thor, and his lips tick up. It's a good view - broad chest, edged stomach. His tongue traces the line in Thor's slacks. A grunt tears from Thor’s throat, tense and startled. Thor’s hands twitch apart. His fingers shiver, then clap back together, wavering against his pillow.

“We can cut this short,” Steve suggests gently, “if you’re not up for it.” He knows exactly what he’s doing.

Thor gapes, clearly stunned by the challenge. Anger is quick to follow. He lifts his head with a sniff, breaking their eye contact. “There is not a single thing you can do that I would not be ‘up for,’ Rogers.” A challenge of Thor’s own. Steve’s blood rushes hotter.

After all Steve has been through, all he’s seen and done, few people can rile him like Thor anymore. In this new body, and this new time, Steve has kept his never-say-die determination. But Thor is one of few who make the challenge _fun_. Excited as Thor is to be tested, Steve is just as excited to test him. Thor trusts him, too. Steve can tell by the hands still joined above Thor's head. It warms Steve enough to make his head light.

Steve’s presses a soft kiss to the inside of Thor’s thigh. Thor watches, puzzled. “Relax,” Steve says as he undoes Thor’s pants. Thor’s cock springs free, blushed red and hot. It stirs a whole new level of hunger inside Steve. “Relax,” Steve says again, right before he takes the head of Thor’s shaft into his mouth.

Thor groans, and his hips arch off the bed. Steve leans back to let him get comfortable. His lips linger around the head. Thor shivers in frustration. “I never took you for the jesting type,” Thor complains. His voice is light, but Steve hears the strain in it.

“Here, I believe we call it teasing,” Steve says. Thor does not return Steve's smile, but Steve feels the weight of his stare.

In another situation, Steve might ease his partner into this. Take it slow. Work his way up. But Steve does not have any reservations when it comes to Thor. Thor is power itself. Half the fun is the challenge of trying to keep up.

Before Steve lowers his head, he knows to set firm hands on Thor's thighs. He pushes back against the reflexive jolt of Thor's waist. Steve's jaw has to shift to accommodate his size. Thor's groan is louder this time. From between Thor's thighs, Steve sees the strain in Thor's arms.

Steve's thumbs cross the lines of Thor's hips. Despite Thor's size, it feels easy to take him. Steve's head rises and falls with little effort. His rhythm is steady, and Thor seems more than happy to fall in line with him. Steve's breath constricts at the heavier pressure on his tongue. The ache feels good, and Steve finds himself chasing it. Bobbing his head faster. Pushing himself until he is short of air and does not miss it.

Thor's breaths stutter from his mouth, and Steve feels an answering pang. He is warm all over, a steady blush spreading from his chest between his legs. Steve cups a hand around the hardness in his own sweats.

Thor's face buries against a bicep. His hands wring together, fingers knotted in an uncomfortable twist. Steve isn't sure whether his stab of sympathy is more for Thor or himself. He wants those hands as badly as Thor wants to touch him. “You had enough?” he asks.

“Have you?” Thor counters, but Steve catches the break in his voice. Thor's fingers lock tighter together. Steve pictures those hands combing through his hair. Roaming the expanse of his body. Shoving his legs apart. The thoughts sends Steve's hips more eagerly into his own touch.

Steve grins up at Thor. “I can do this all day,” he says, before swallowing Thor all the way down.

Before the serum, Steve doubts he would have been able to manage this. He would have gagged around Thor's girth and struggled to keep from drooling. But in this body, Thor draws Steve to him. It's like Steve's enhanced body craves the challenge. Thor seems to sense this too, with his deep-rooted shudder and the bob of his throat when he swallows.

Steve squeezes a hand around himself. His other eases under Thor's body. Thor's waist jumps with surprise. For a moment, Steve finds himself unable to breathe. The weight filling his mouth is too much. He hollows his cheeks, and he holds Thor deep.

Steve knows what he wants, but it still surprises him to feel hot spurts hit the back of his throat. Thor's body spasms beneath him with a ragged gasp. As deep as Thor is, Steve can barely taste him.

In the aftermath, Steve becomes aware of Thor's husked breaths. Every heavy exhale is like a new spark worming its way into Steve's gut. Thor's breaths may as well be fingers opening him up. Only, Thor's fingers are still limply looped above his head.

“Now, captain?” Thor's voice is so low, it takes Steve a moment to realize he's said anything.

“Yeah, now.”

Steve can't recall another time in his life when someone seemed so eager to touch him. As soon as Thor begins, it does not seem like he can stop. He reverently combs Steve's hair and drums Steve scalp with the pads of his fingers. His touch is like the subtle caress of piano keys.

Steve feels each touch in the deepest part of his belly. His cock, already sensitive, is almost impossible to touch. Thor rakes the back of Steve's neck, and Steve moans. His cock is already leaking.

One hand frames the outline of Steve's face, and Steve gasps at the thumb that crosses his lips. Even his mouth feels over-sensitive. Steve dips his tongue out for a taste, and pressure unfurls from the deepest point of his belly. Steve feels nails on the back of his neck. Everything goes white after that.

He feels like liquid when he comes back to himself, spilling out across the entire length of the bed. Thor's hand is under his shirt, kneading comforting lines between his shoulders. Steve's is wet, and his thighs are trembling.

Thor's eyes hold a softness Steve can't recall seeing before. “Did I fulfill your terms?” he asks.

Steve chuckles. “Yeah,” he says, “I'd say you did.”

“Good,” Thor says, and he smiles with great relief. “That's good.”

Steve smiles back at him. 'Good' is a fitting word for this. Weird, but definitely good.

*The End*


End file.
